Missing and Missed
by live2rite
Summary: Miley and Lilly have a daughter. Hannah and Lola's daughter gets kidnapped and Miley and Lilly have to deal with the harsh reality of keeping their secret whilst searching for their daughter. LILEY.
1. Chapter 1 Fifteen Years

A.N. So here's my new story guys! Just want to say thanks to Kurrent for letting me use the idea of Stem Cell Reverse Engineering. I hope you guys like it :D

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

Chapter One – Fifteen Years ...

It was hard to believe that Hannah Montana had been around for 15 years. Not only had she been around but she had also been top of the charts with every one of her eight albums. Now twenty eight, Miley Stewart aka Hannah Montana was probably one of the happiest women alive and she knew just how lucky she was. She had married her high school sweetheart right out of high school and had one daughter who was four years old next week. Nobody would have guessed, least of all Miley herself, that she would fall in love with her best friend, with her female best friend that is. But fall in love with Lilly, Miley had and she hadn't looked back. She sighed happily as she looked into the mirror of the dressing room. She loved putting the Hannah wig on and everything that came with it and she also loved being able to take the wig off and go home as herself. She finished brushing the wig just as the door opened behind her and the two most important women in her life entered.

"Momma!" little Sydney exclaimed excitedly as she ran into Miley's arms. She laughed and hugged her daughter to her and watched as Lilly, her wife aka Lola Montana, closed the door behind them.

"And how's my little bud doing today?" Miley asked happily.

"I'm good Momma, Mommy and me painted this morning, see I did you a picture of us" she told her Momma proudly and pushed a folded piece of paper in her hand. Miley smiled and opened it. There was her and Lilly, the bigger stick figures each the same except for having brown or yellow hair and then a smaller one also with brown hair. By this time Lilly had made her way over to the chair and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the lips of her wife.

"Hi hun" she smiled up at Lilly.

"I missed you so much sugar," Lilly whispered into her ear, she knew Miley loved it when she called her sugar, "Tonight Syd is staying with Grandpa Robbie" she continued before she pulled away and smirking at her wife. Sydney decided enough was enough and she wanted the attention back.

"Momma! My picture, what do you think of it, I spent a whole hour on it" she smiled proudly. Miley blinked, her mind still full of the night she was going to have but she quickly cleared these thoughts, glared at her wife playfully and then smiled at their daughter.

"It's fantastic bud" she agreed, "Can I keep this in here?" she asked. Sydney nodded her head enthusiastically and smiled as she pulled on her wig. "What's up bud?" she asked.

"This new wig is itchy" she complained.

"Well that's Mommy's fault" Miley smirked at her wife. Lilly had been fine taking Hannah's surname for Lola's but she had insisted that Savannah Montana's hair colour change as often as Lola's did.

"But she looks so cute" Lilly defended. Today both Lola and Savannah were wearing their cherry red wigs. Further discussion was halted by a knock at the door which Lilly quickly walked over to and opened. There stood Robbie Ray Stewart in his usual disguise of a suit, a moustache and a hat.

"Grandpa!" Sydney squealed as she jumped from Miley's knee and into the waiting arms of her Grandfather.

"Hey there little mighty mouse" he joked with her, "You ready for a fun filled night at your Grandpa's house?" he asked.

"Daddy, what did we say last time?" Miley asked firmly. Last week, Robbie Ray had let his granddaughter wrap him around her little finger and they had ended up staying up all night watching Disney movies. The next day, Sydney had missed her swimming lesson because she was too tired to go.

"It's ok Bud, that won't happen again" he promised.

"Do you promise Sydney Stewart?" Lilly asked her daughter sternly. Sydney looked up at her mommy and gave her an innocent smile that she was so used to seeing from Miley.

"I promise mommy" she said solemnly.

After another few minutes of goodbye, Miley was rushed to the stage entrance with Lilly as Robbie Ray took his granddaughter home. She quickly went through her warm up exercises before she turned to Lilly who smiled at her.

"Knock 'em dead Hannah" she told her as she placed her arms around Miley's waist.

"I will Lola, how can I not when it's for you, it's always for you" Miley smiled softly. Lilly didn't respond verbally, she leaned forward and passionately kissed her best friend instead, allowing all the emotion she was feeling at hearing that to be felt through the kiss. "I love you" Miley whispered as they parted.

"I love you too" Lilly smiled, "Now go, don't keep your fans waiting" she chastised before letting her go and gently tapping her on the bum towards the stage. Miley's laughter stayed with Lilly for the whole of the concert.

During the concert, Lilly began to think back over the last 15 years or so. The day that she and Miley had got together had been as much of a surprise to them as it had been to everyone else, but they truly loved each other and had dealt with every single problem together. It had been like that when they were just friends as well, on reflection maybe they should have realised just how perfect they were for each other sooner. They hadn't but everything turned out perfectly as it was and she wouldn't trade any of those years for anything. The hardest part, most people might think, would be telling their families and being accepted but actually, the hardest bit was when they decided that they both wanted kids. It was at that time that Lilly hated for the first time that they were both women. She wanted to bear Miley's child and Miley wanted to bear her child and at first they had no idea whether it would even be possible. They had discussed all options, after the initial tears that came with this realisation, sperm donors, adoption, the usual stuff but then a break through treatment became available called Stem Cell Reverse Engineering. Lilly still didn't know exactly how it worked. All she knew was that they had taken some of her epithelial cells and somehow turned it into spermatozoa and that it gave her and Miley the most perfect little girl. They hadn't even cared whether they had a girl or a boy. They had recently been back at the doctor's, this time to try and make Lilly pregnant with Miley's child. They were due back at the doctors' office this week to find out if they had been successful, Lilly hadn't taken a home test at all, just as they hadn't when Miley was pregnant with Sydney, they wanted to wait for official confirmation from the doctor. Lilly had tried to figure out if she _felt _pregnant or any different at all but she didn't. She placed her hand over her stomach; she could be pregnant right now. She could be carrying Miley's child, she smiled softly at the thought. She was pulled from her musings by the thunderous applause and Miley speaking to the crowd.

"Thank you Malibu! You've been great!" She thanked, before moving off stage and into Lilly's arms. "Let's go home" she whispered into her ear. Lilly just smiled, nodded and took her arm as they both walked towards the exit and their ride home.

Later that night as both Miley and Lilly fell exhausted against each other into the bed they had shared as lovers for almost 11 years, Miley's heart was filled with happiness as she thought about all the blessings she had in her life. She felt Lilly's breathing even out indicating she had fallen asleep and Miley moved her hand to rest on Lilly's stomach, she was really excited that they could soon be parents again. With this happy thought, Miley followed Lilly to sleep.

Nothing could possibly destroy their happiness ... could it?

A.N. Soo there it is :D pleaseeee tell me what you think :D thanks guys, love Nicki xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 Gone

A.N. I'm so sorry about the unforgivably long wait, RL and writers block caught me I'm afraid but here it is, chapter two!

Chapter Two - Gone

Miley and Lilly slept in the next morning. They didn't have to be at Sydney's swimming lesson until noon so as they had the morning to themselves they made good use of it. Lilly woke first and yawned widely as she stretched against Miley as was her usual morning routine. She smiled as she realised that Miley's hand was resting on her stomach in a protective gesture. She lifted her hand to start brushing Miley's hair from her face and it was this sensation that Miley awoke to.

"Mornin'" she smiled but didn't open her eyes.

"Mornin' to you too" Lilly responded and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. "You ready to get up?" Lilly asked as she pulled away.

"Nooo" Miley groaned as she snuggled closer to her wife, she opened her eyes as she asked the next question, "How long until we have to leave for Syds swimming lesson?"

"Not for another hour" Lilly told her as she looked at her watch. They lay in silence for a few minutes until Miley spoke again.

"You nervous about Wednesday?" she asked softly.

Lilly paused before she answered. "Yeah" she sighed, "I want this so much Miles" she admitted.

"We both do" Miley responded, "I know it will happen"

"How? How can you _know_ that?" Lilly asked, allowing her vulnerability to come through slightly.

"Because it has to" Miley said simply, "We both want this, it will happen"

"The doctor's told us how lucky we were with Syd, I'm worried that our luck has run out" Lilly said as she pulled Miley closer.

"Don't go borrowing trouble Lil" Miley whispered against Lilly's shoulder, "If we're not pregnant this time, we'll keep trying"

Actually getting out of bed proved harder than they originally thought and they ended up in a mad rush trying to get to the pool in time for Syd's lesson, however make it they did, just in time to watch Syd's attempted dive that was more of a belly flop. They both waved to their daughter as she surfaced and then took seats next to Robbie Ray who smirked at them.

"Cutting it close this morning?" he noted. Lilly sent a sidelong glance to Miley, it had been her fault that they had almost been late this morning, she had tried to distract her from her nerves about her doctor's by distracting her completely.

"Yeah, sorry about that Mr S." Lilly said, "We had a ... hectic morning" she hedged. Miley and her dad struck up a conversation about the concert that evening and the new opening act that Hannah had so Lilly took this opportunity to watch Syd as they started swimming the widths of the pool that their instructor was asking them to. Swimming was definitely Syd's thing. She and Miley had taken her swimming since she was a few months old and when she had first started proper swimming lessons three months ago, she had barely worn armbands at all. Within a month, the teacher had stopped insisting she wear armbands and she was now in a class of six year olds, quite easily swimming at their level. Lilly loved to take Syd to the beach on warm afternoons and teach her to surf, it was one of the things that she could do with just her daughter, Miley did sometimes come along but she would just sit and sunbathe or watch them. She smiled as she saw Syd overtake the swimmer in front. That was her daughter.

After the swimming lesson finished, Robbie Ray had to get to a meeting, so it was just Miley and Lilly waiting for Syd outside the locker room. Most of the kids still had their parents go in with them to help them with their wet clothes and stuff but Syd hated it when her mom's hovered so they always waited outside for her. She came rushing out in her usual blur of speed straight into Lilly's open arms.

"Mommy, did you see me? I was leading the group the whole way, Karen said that I'm the best under water swimmer of the class!" she said all at once.

"She did?" Lilly smiled as Miley picked up Syd's swimming bag from where she had dropped it in her hurry and they started towards their car, "You'll have to show me next time we hit the surf boards" She continued.

"Yeah bud, I think you should take your mom to the beach today what do ya think?" Miley asked as they reached the car.

"Yeah! Can we go to Rico's for lunch after the beach too?" Syd asked as she climbed into her booster seat and let Miley put her seat belt on.

"If you're good" Miley winked.

When they got to the beach, Miley found a nice area of the beach where she could sit and sun bathe and Lilly and Syd hit the waves. Miley sat and watched them as Lilly encouraged Syd to try her best at surfing and smiled as she inevitably spent most of the attempts falling into the ocean and Lilly swimming straight to where she fell. After about an hour, Lilly and Syd emerged from the ocean and saw Miley lying, seemingly asleep. Lilly grinned evilly and crouched down to whisper to Syd.

"Ok bud, here's what we're gonna do, momma's asleep so we're gonna go over there quietly and jump on her so she gets all this cold water over here, what d'ya say?" she smirked.

"Let's do it!" Syd smiled back at her mom.

They both creeped over to Miley and then Lilly announced, "NOW!" before they both started to tickle Miley and drip the cold water all over her. She instantly woke up and screamed in surprise.

"Lillian and Sydney!" she exclaimed as she managed to get away from their tickling hands, "What am I gonna do with you two?" she asked a little breathlessly at rushing out of their way.

Lilly and Syd looked at each other and in prefect comedic timing they both pointed to each other and said "It was her idea ... Was not! ... Was too!" Miley just rolled her eyes and grabbed their things.

"Come on, let's go get some food in you before this gets ugly" She smiled at them and their eager faces as they both started to rush off towards Rico's. She shook her head in amusement as she followed them, it sometimes amazed her how similar her daughter was to her best friend and then it would all spin around when Syd started to sing, then she was Miley's daughter through and through. She had already started to learn the guitar and the piano as well. Lunch was fairly quiet, both Syd and Lilly had worn themselves out and when they got back to their house, all three of them had an afternoon nap before getting ready for the concert.

The concert was hectic that night, so hectic that Miley didn't see Lilly all night. It didn't bother her, she figured that Lilly was busy with Syd so she finished her concert and did one encore before rushing to the dressing room to be with her family. She opened the door to find it in complete darkness. She frowned in confusion but reached for the light switch and turned in on. As the light filled the room, the first thing she saw were a pair of legs lying half hidden behind the sofa. From the bright red tights she automatically recognised them as Lilly's.

"Lilly!" she exclaimed and ran over to reveal all of Lilly lay unconscious behind the sofa. "Lilly ... wake up!" she yelled as she knelt down next to her and gentle started to stroke her hair from her face. She quickly scanned the room as she was doing this. Where the hell was Sydney? "Lilly, come on hun ... I need you to wake up and tell me you're ok and where Syd is ... Lilly, Lilly, please Lilly" she rambled. A few seconds later Lilly groaned and opened her eyes to look up at Miley who sighed in relief.

"Miles? ..." she trailed off but she suddenly went stiff before trying to pull herself up, "Sydney! ... Oh My God Miley, where is she?" she asked quickly.

"She's not here, Lilly. What the hell happened?" Miley asked, starting to panic now.

"There were two guys ... Not sure might have been three, they caught me off guard and the last thing I remember is one of them picking her up and gagging her with his hand" tears started to pour from Lilly's eyes as she clutched at Miley's arm. "They have Sydney, we have to find her" she whispered the last part before collapsing into tears as Miley's shock allowed her to keep herself together enough to pull Lilly into her embrace. Their daughter was gone? Her eyes fell onto a piece of paper lay next to Lilly. She reached over and gasped as she read what was on it. Later she would realise how clichéd it was but there was the note from the kidnappers:

"_We have your daughter. We will contact you tomorrow with details"_

This was really happening.

A.N. I hope this was worth the wait and I'm working on chapter three so that should hopefully be up soon ... ish lol anyways please please please review, I really love hearing what you guys have to say :D thanx Nicki xoxo


	3. Chapter 3 Officer Oken

A.N. I'm so sorry for the delay. I've had excruciating writer's block but after a visit to London which gave me some time away I finally had the words to write this. I have to thank My Personal Rose again for not only putting up with my whining about the writer's block but also for reassuring me that this wasn't the pile of rubbish I originally thought it was lol so thanks mate :D

Chapter Three – Officer Oken

Miley and Lilly must have stayed exactly where they were for about twenty minutes before there was a knock at the door. Neither of the women moved as neither of them were ready to face the truth of this situation. The knocking came again and eventually the door cracked open slightly and Robbie Ray's voice came into the room.

"Hannah? Lola? Are you two in here?" he asked as he finally looked around the door and as his eyes fell on the two women sat on her floor clutching at each other as they cried, he entered the room and closed the door, "What's wrong?" he asked quickly. He looked around the room, "Where's Syd?" he asked again and he stared slightly as Lilly erupted into a fresh batch of tears at the mention of her daughter's name.

"It's all my fault, I didn't ... I wasn't ... I ... should have been quicker ..." she sobbed and buried her face deeper into Miley's shoulder.

"Shhh, don't say that ... it's not your fault" Miley tried to console, "You'll see, we'll get her back"

Robbie Ray didn't like any of what he was hearing; he knelt down next to them and placed his hand on Miley's shoulder to get her to look at him. When she did, his heart broke at the despair he was seeing in his daughter's eyes. "Miley, what's goin' on bud?" he asked. Wordlessly, Miley handed him and note and watched as all the colour drained from his face as he read the content. He stood up quickly and raced from the room. Miley watched him go with relief, she knew that he would be calling the police and getting help to find their daughter. Miley somehow managed to manoeuvre herself so she was sitting against the sofa with Lilly pulled onto her lap and this was how Robbie Ray found them when he returned thirty minutes later with one figure in tow.

"Miley" Robbie Ray said as he walked over to the sofa, "Miley, Lilly, Oliver's here" he said softly. They both looked up at the mention of their friends name and saw him standing with a grave expression on his usually happy face. He walked over to the other side of them and engulfed them in a hug.

"Don't worry guys. I'm gonna deal with this myself, I'll work with my best guys and we will get Syd back if it's the last thing I do" he whispered to them, "Whoever has done this is gonna pay" Oliver had followed his mom into the police force and had rapidly ascended the ranks making him one of the youngest detectives in the force. "Come on guys, we're gonna get you home so we can talk about this properly, I've got a few uniforms waiting outside with the tech guys, so I need you in your Hannah/Lola personalities jus for a few minutes"

Robbie Ray and Oliver pulled both women to their feet. Miley took in a deep breath and she nodded to them as she wrapped her arm around Lilly's waist and felt her do the same. "Let's get out of here"

-LILEY-

As they walked into their home, fresh tears fell from Miley's and Lilly's eyes as their gazes settled on Sydney's Ariel soft toy that she had been bought as a gift when she was only two. It was her favourite toy. She took it everywhere around the house but refused to take it outside due to the fact she "wasn't a baby" as she constantly told her mom's. They knew better however, she never took it anywhere because the one time she did, she almost lost it and had never taken it anywhere after that day. Lilly picked the toy up with trembling hands and hugged it to her. Miley walked the few short steps to Lilly and drew her into her embrace. The silence was broken as Oliver shut the door and started to talk.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I have to ask some questions, I swear I won't be long but these need to be asked" he told them quietly.

"Ok Oliver" Lilly said quietly, her voice hoarse from the crying, "What do you want to know?"

"Your dad's doing most of the stuff Miles, but I need to know how you want to deal with this ... I mean do you want to deal with it as Hannah and Lola or Miley and Lilly? The problem is that they obviously have HANNAH and LOLA's daughter but if we don't handle this carefully, your secret might be exposed and ..." he was cut off short as Miley exploded.

"Do you honestly think I give a SHIT about that Oliver? Do you seriously think I care?" she yelled, making Oliver and Robbie Ray jump, "My daughter has been taken, YOUR goddaughter and you're asking me if I want to tell the world my secret? Let them find out, we just want Sydney back!" she finished and there was silence as this sunk in. Anger was flowing off Miley and Lilly didn't like it. She knew what Miley felt, she felt it too but she could see Oliver's point of view as well. At the end of the day, he was just doing the job he'd had for longer than a decade ... protecting them. She wrapped her arms around her wife and felt her calm in her embrace.

"I know Miles" Oliver smiled, sadly, "I just want to do both, if it comes down to it, I know the choice that everyone in this room would make" he paused as he let this sink in and Lilly felt all the rest of the anger flee from Miley's body. "I think that we need to be careful that's all ... I'm gonna call Novack" Oliver stated as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, "He's the best on kidnapping, I'll get him to be my partner on this one" Oliver started towards the door but was halted by Miley's voice.

"Thanks Ollie" she whispered, he turned back to face them.

"Thank me when I get Syd back here" he said solemnly and continued out of the door.

-LILEY-

Sydney awoke with a groan as the slowly opened her eyes. The room around her was dark but she could make out a small window at the top of the wall opposite and a door to one side of the room and she was lay on some sort of bed. She sat up slowly, taking this in. It looked like the basement room at Mamaw's house. She was momentarily distracted as she distantly remembered her great grandmother telling her no one was ever gonna make her feel that old by calling her a GREAT grandmother and her mom's laughing as her Mommy held her. Her eyes widened as the face of her blonde haired mom came into her mind.

"Mommy" she whispered. The last thing she remembered was one of the bad men hitting her mom before she smelt something funny and went to sleep. She didn't even know if her mom was ok she thought as tears slowly started to make their way down her face. The door opened and her face whipped round to face the man who came in. She quickly scrambled to the far corner of the bed and pulled her knees into her chest.

"Good, you're awake" the man hissed and threw a bottle of water and a packaged sandwich onto the bed. "If you want to go to the toilet, knock on the door" he said as he started to walk back through the still open door, he paused and turned back to face her, "Try not to need it" he warned before slamming the door and an unmistakable sound of the lock turning was heard. Sydney hugged her knee's tighter, fresh tears streaming down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to be back on the beach with her Mommy teaching her to surf and her Momma stood watching with a soft smile.

She just wanted to go home.

A.N. So there we have it :D Please review guys, thanks Nicki xoxo


	4. Chapter 4 Ransom

A.N. I have absolutely no excuse for the delay on this chapter lol other than my sudden addiction to reading Xena fanfics which has for some reason taken over most of my time :S I'm really sorry about that, anyways here's chapter 4, enjoy!

Chapter Four - Ransom

The flashing of the camera's was intense, even more so than usual. Miley took a deep breath and walked up to the podium with Lilly firmly clutching her hand. She cleared her voice and spoke much more strongly than she felt.

"Our daughter has been kidnapped." She began, "She has been taken from us and I just wanted to speak to whoever has her. Savannah is a good kid, please just tell us what you want and you can have it. We just want our daughter back" here she paused to let this sink in, "Again, we will do anything, give you anything but please return Savannah to us unharmed" As she finished, there was an explosion of questions from the assembled reporters but Miley simply raised her hand to quell this burst of questions and spoke back into the microphone, "Savannah, if you're listening, we love you, be brave. That's everything, there'll be no questions today" and she and Lilly turned around and walked into the small room of the press room. Oliver was stood talking to another man, obviously not liking what he was being told.

"I don't care Novack, these people are friends of a friend of mine and I will not see them go through this hell without doing everything in my power to help them, I want every possible resource, to hell with what the public will view it as!" he said menacingly.

"Chief, I'm only offering my opinion" he told his superior, obviously not noticing that Hannah and Lola were stood behind him, "And that opinion is that having the chief personally involve himself in an area where he has no expertise will be seen as a famous couple getting special treatment, I think it would be wise to have the missing persons department take over complete control as is usual practice"

"I don't care about usual practice; we know Oliver and we prefer that someone we know is leading the police in charge of finding our daughter!" Miley snapped causing Oliver and Novack to spin around and face them.

"Hannah, Lola!" Oliver exclaimed, "We were just discussing ..." he started.

"It's ok Oliver, we heard what he was saying" Lilly said from her position next to Miley, "And you're right, we don't care if the public thinks we're getting special treatment, we can deal with that as long as we get Savannah back"

"Don't worry, there won't be any more _opinions_ offered" Oliver said, stressing the word 'opinion' and shooting a glare at Novack. "Anyway, this is James Novack, he's the kidnapping expert I was telling you about" he told Hannah and Lola, a little unnecessarily. He then turned to Novack, "Novack, this is Hannah and Lola Montana. I'll give you a piece of advice, tell them the truth and you'll be fine" he warned him. Novack looked a little unsure at this but nodded and politely shook their hands. Just as Miley was about to speak again, her Hannah cell phone started to ring. She looked down at the number before answering it, she didn't recognise it but that wasn't an unusual experience on the Hannahline.

"Hey, you got Hannah" she answered.

"_Hannah Montana, we have your daughter." _Came a robotic sounding voice, Miley quickly thumbed speaker on her cell so the whole room could hear,_ "Have $4,000,000 in unmarked bills no larger than $50 bills prepared, you have two days and we will contact you again at 6pm on Tuesday. You will receive proof of life delivered to your manager's home in one hour"_

As the sound of dial tone flooded the room, Lilly and Miley embraced as Novack and Oliver looked at each other.

"$4,000,000?" Novack repeated, "Can you get that amount together in time?" he queried looking at Hannah.

She nodded and said, "I'm sure that won't be a problem, I'm gonna call my manager now" and she started dialling her dad but stopped as the door opened and he walked inside. "Dad, we need to get $4,000,000 from the bank, can you arrange it?"

"Sure bud" he said, pulling out his cell phone, "I'll get right onto the manager now" he walked back outside to make his phone call and Miley turned back to Oliver and Novack, allowing her vulnerability to show for the first time since her daughter was taken.

"Do you think we'll get her back?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, we will get her back Hannah, believe it" Oliver stated emphatically, squeezing her hand. He turned to Novack, "Go and start putting together preparations for the handover of the ransom and the safe retrieval of their daughter" he ordered.

"Of course" Novack responded and quickly left the house.

-LILEY-

Sydney finally started feeling hungry when she woke up after an uneasy night of sleep. She picked up the sandwich and opened it. It was a plain cheese one, she and her Momma both loved cheese sandwiches. She smiled sadly as she picked up one half of the sandwich and took a small bite, then she grimaced, it was a horrible sandwich. She picked up the bottle of water instead and took a long drink. She sat back against the wall again and then started as the door was roughly thrown open and the man from last night came marching into the room.

"Do not move!" he snarled. He threw her a newspaper, "Hold that!" Shaking, Sydney picked up the newspaper, "Not that way! So the date and headlines are showing, you stupid girl!" She turned it around and he took a few pictures before storming back over to the door and slamming it shut. Although Sydney was scared by this man, she was starting to feel a little annoyed at the way he treated her, she wasn't stupid and yes she had been kidnapped but he was just like a boy called Alex at her day care. He used to bully kids into giving him their milk and cookies at break. Her Momma had told her that boys like that didn't have any friends and that's why they were so mean and her Mommy had told her to stand up to them and they'll respect you. She shivered at the thought of standing up to that man. He was definitely a big bully, maybe this was one of those times that her Granddaddy told her that she needed to choose her battles carefully. Yeah, she'd just do as she was told, she decided as she straightened her wig again ... for now.

-LILEY-

Almost an hour after the phone call from the kidnappers, there was a knock at the door. Robbie Ray quickly answered it to a young kid stood on the doorstep.

"Yo, I was given $50 to deliver this to Robbie Ray Stewart" he said thrusting forward an envelope. Oliver was out of his seat before he could finish speaking.

"What did he look like?" he asked, flashing his badge to the suddenly frightened kid.

"I don't know man, he had a baseball cap on and glasses, he was a tall dude, that's all I remember, he just told me to take this here and gave me a fifty" he explained. Oliver took the envelope carefully and told the uniformed officer in the room to take him into custody and get his parents to the station so he could make a sworn statement. "Dude I didn't do anything wrong" he protested.

"I know, you're not under arrest, but this is a kidnapping investigation, we just need your evidence" Oliver explained, trying to avoid scaring the boy anymore. The officer led the boy away and they shut the door before all attention was on the envelope. Oliver carefully put on some gloves and opened the envelope and three picture slid across the table, causing a strangled gasp from Lilly and Miley's hold on Lilly's hand to tighten in shock.

There was Sydney, still in her Savannah wig, holding today's paper on a tiny, beaten up looking bed.

Their daughter was still alive.

A.N. I hope that was worth the wait and see, I'm not heartless, little Syd is ok :D, please review, Nicki xoxo


	5. Chapter 5 It'll Be Ok

A.N Yay an update! Lol. Sorry for the wait guys. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter Five - It'll Be Ok

The shocked silence that followed these words was broken by Robbie Ray's cell phone ringing. He fumbled and answered it before the first ring had ended.

"Mr Montana speaking" he answered, briskly. After a short pause he smiled. "Thank you Mr Brightman, that's fantastic news, I'll let Hannah and Lola know, Thank you. Goodbye" He hung up and turned to face the other three occupants in the room. "That was your bank manager, the money will be ready by Tuesday, no matter when they want it dropped off"

Miley and Lola both breathed a huge sigh of relief, before turning to Oliver. "So how do we do this?" Miley asked him.

"Now we wait" he said, trying not to sound as helpless as he felt.

-Liley-

Sydney was pacing the room, a habit she had picked up from her Momma when she was nervous. She was bored and hated being cooped up like this but she couldn't think of anything that she could do to help herself, she was only 4 for crying out loud. Her Mommy and Momma had to save her soon right? There was a bang at the door, which opened surprising slowly for the noise it had made. At first no one appeared to be in the doorway, but then a woman dressed in a far too large pair of pyjama's wandered into the room, seemingly like she had no idea where she was. She took in the sight of the woman. She had bedraggled hair and a looked like she was uncared for. The woman stopped and looked at Sydney with a blank look. Sydney made a small step backwards, the woman reminded her of a woman she and her mommy had seen on the street one day who had been pushing a shopping trolley and talking to herself. Her Mommy had told her that the woman was upset and needed to be looked after by her family. Sydney remembered how she had been scared of that woman but at least this woman wasn't talking to herself so she squared her shoulders and stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Why are you keeping me here?" she thought she might have more chance getting answers out of this woman than the man who she had seen so far. The woman however, barely seemed to acknowledge her and she shuffled over to the wall where she rested her forehead on the wall and started stroking the wall too as she started to croon softly to it as well. Sydney frowned. This woman was not like the other woman, she threw a glance towards the door which was still wide open and edged towards it before she glanced back at the woman. She hadn't moved so Sydney leapt into action and sped for the door. She made it into the corridor before she ran smack bang into the big man, who glared down at her. He looked furious. She scrambled back to her feet but stood uncertainly in front of him, not moving back into the room yet.

"Get back in there" he growled softly. With one more look at his face, she did as he said; he looked like he might hit her if he didn't. When they were both in the room, he grabbed the woman's arm and she whimpered as she realised who it was.

"Please" she whispered, "Don't"

"Get away with you" he snarled and went to shove her out of the room.

"No!" Sydney yelled, "Don't hurt her!" She didn't like this woman any more than the man but she remembered her Mommy and Momma always told her it was wrong to hit other people.

He paused and then turned to face Sydney. "I can do whatever I want to do to her, you brat, she's my wife" he paused again and then shrugged, "But I am getting sick of having to look after her" He let her go and she crawled into the corner, apparently terrified. "Little Miss Savannah" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Meet Mary. Now it's up to you to look after her" and with that he walked out of the door slamming it behind him.

-Liley-

"I just want to know when we can get Syd back" Lilly said to Miley that evening. To Lilly it seemed that this delay was nothing more than a delaying tactic, to draw out this process as much as possible. It almost seemed as though the kidnapper wanted to make them suffer as well as get the money they had asked for.

"I know hun, me too, but we have to wait for them to call us now" Miley responded as she pulled Lilly closer to her. Miley hesitated before she spoke again. "We have the doctor's appointment tomorrow ..." she let the sentence trail off and eventually looked down at Lilly. "Lils?" she questioned softly, "Do you still want to go?" There was another long silence until Lilly spoke up.

"Yes, I have to know" They both knew exactly what the options were. They could go to the doctor's tomorrow and find out that the procedure hadn't worked and then, not only would Syd be missing but there would be the additional disappointment of not having the other child they so desperately craved. "I don't know if it's a good thing to go but at least if we are pregnant, then when we get ..." here Lilly's voice broke but Miley didn't need her to finish, she knew that Syd wanted to be a big sister and that being able to tell their daughter that wish was going to come true would be one of the best ways she could think of to welcome her back. Both women tried hard not to think of the other way that sentence could have gone ... _IF they got her back._ They were just about the fall asleep when Miley finally spoke, mostly due to the tiredness she was feeling and the urge to comfort her best friend.

"Don't worry Lil" she murmured softly, pulling Lilly closer to her, "It'll be ok, you'll see. I promise everything will be ok"

A.N. So My Personal Rose brought it to my attention that Sydney seemed a little too grown up when she read the first draft of this chapter so I've tried to make her more 'kiddish' (not a word, I know lol) anyways if she's still too grown up then I'm sorry, she's just a very confident little girl :) And since I've been trying to play around with this chapter for about 2 weeks to make it better I figured this was as good as it was gonna get and I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer 'til I got over my perfectionism lmao ... anyways I hope ya like it and pleaseeee review, thanx Nicki xoxo


	6. Chapter 6 Villain of the Piece

A.N. ... Did I mention I was sorry about how long it took to update the last chapter? Lol well here's the next chapter to make up for it ;)

Chapter Seven – The Villain of the Piece

Lilly had this feeling of gnawing panic and fear in her stomach ever since Sydney had been kidnapped on Saturday night but now she was sat in the doctor's office with her wife tightly holding her hand, she also felt nervous and apprehensive. These feelings were rolling round and round her stomach making her feel sick. Miley looked over and Lilly and tried to smile.

"Remember, this is just the first try, it doesn't mean we'll never get pregnant again" she whispered. Miley felt unbelievably like a fraud and incredibly selfish. She was sat here to hear news about whether they were going to be parents again when their first child was being held captive somewhere and was probably scared out of her wits. She swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke sternly to herself. _You will get Syd back, there's nothing you can do until tomorrow anyway ... you have to wait for their call._ Her thoughts were interrupted as Dr Fraiser entered the room, smiling kindly at Miley and Lilly. She was a short woman who was always the professional and who Miley and Lilly both liked and trusted as she had a kindly bedside manner. Dr Fraiser was one of those doctor's who you knew wanted nothing more than to help her patients and it showed in how she spoke and acted.

"Well good morning to you" she said as she sat down at her desk, facing Miley and Lilly. She pulled the folder in front of her and opened it. "So today's the day" she smiled. "I have the results here and as I'm sure you just want to know, I won't stretch this out any longer ... Congratulations Mrs and Mrs Stewart. You have another child on the way"

Miley and Lilly sat shock still for a few minutes and then turned to look at each other as Lilly's free had made it's way from the armrest it had been clutching to rest gently on her stomach.

"Another baby ..." she whispered with a ghost of a smile but then it vanished. "We can't do anything yet"

Miley nodded but smiled sadly, "We wait to celebrate" she agreed. Dr Fraiser looked confused at this and then looked around the room.

"I'm sorry, is this not good news? You seemed to really want another child when you guys went through the procedure and Syd was bouncing off the walls at the idea that she might ..." Dr Fraiser paused as she looked around the room. "Where is Sydney today?"

And just with those few words, the tentative control that Lilly had on her already out of whack emotions collapsed and she burst into a flood of tears. Miley tried to comfort Lilly but she knew that the lack of sleep they had both had over the last few days was now starting to catch up to both of them. She looked up at Dr Fraiser, she had to trust her if she wanted her help.

"I have to tell you something and I really need you to promise that you won't tell anyone" she started.

"Miley, even if Doctor/patient confidentiality didn't prevent me, you know I wouldn't reveal anything you say to anyone"

"Miley nodded, "I'm Hannah Montana and Lilly is Lola ..." she didn't need to continue, she saw the dawning look of understanding sweep over Dr Fraiser's face.

"So Sydney is ..." she began.

"Savannah" Miley nodded, "That's right, and Lilly hasn't been sleeping, well neither have I but now we know about the baby, it can't be helping, can it?" she asked.

"No, she needs to preserve her strength" Dr Fraiser paused, "I'm reluctant to prescribe sleeping pills, the best I can suggest is that she rests as much as possible until you get Syd back"

"I need to get her home" Miley sighed as she stood and pulled Lilly to stand next to her.

"Listen" Dr Fraiser said as they turned to walk towards the door, she quickly pulled out her card and jotted down a number on the back and handed it to Miley. "Here's my card, I just put my personal cell phone number on the back, strictly speaking I'm not supposed to do that but if there is anything I can do or she gets worse, call me and I'll call around to see if there's anything I can do"

"Thanks Doc"

-LILEY-

So far the woman hadn't moved at all. It was really strange. She just sat there in the corner and she had been there for about half a day. Sydney had asked if she was thirsty or hungry but there had been no answer at all. She was now sat on the bed, staring at the woman and the door slammed open again causing Sydney to jump about a mile in the air. This time another man entered, flanked by the man who she had already met. She focused on the new man. He looked like an ordinary man, kindly even as he whispered to the woman on the floor and coaxed her to her feet. The man who had put her here looked sulky and walked out first, followed by the woman who needed some encouragement by the newcomer. Sydney spoke up as the man walked after her, before he stepped through the doorway.

"Is she going to be ok, she wouldn't speak" she asked. The new comer paused and then turned to face her. The gentleness she had seen on his face as he had whispered to the woman was replaced by a seething look of hatred.

"My sister" he started, "Had a nervous breakdown. She was falsely accused and fired by two up themselves celebrities" he spat out the word celebrities and then continued. "I tried to have charges filed even using my connections within the force but it was always 'no Novack, they were within their rights Novack', so now I have to provide for her as her no good husband is useless. Will she be ok? I have no idea and it's all because of Hannah and Lola Montana" Sydney stared at the man, her parent's would never do anything like that. "So when, or I should say if, you ever get to see your parents again, you can ask _them_ if she'll be ok" and with that he turned and left, locking the door behind him.

A.N. oooh the plots thickens lol :) Please review, thanks, Nicki xoxo


	7. Chapter 7 They'll Save Me

A.N. Hey guys, next chapters up :)

Chapter 7 – They'll Save Me

Tuesday came around all too slowly. All day Miley and Lilly (in their Hannah and Lola outfits) sat or paced around the house where Mr Stewart, Oliver and Novack would watch them. Every time some bodies phone rang, they would all freeze until the phone was answered. Finally at three in the afternoon the phone rang again and this time it was the kidnapper. The phone was put on speaker and Novack signalled for the trace to start as he nodded at Miley to start speaking.

"This is Hannah" she said, a little shake evident in her voice.

"_Do you have the money?"_ the voice asked.

"Yes" she told him, "Just like you asked"

"_Good, I want you to bring the money to the abandoned open air cinema off Beach Road tonight at 10pm. Drop the money in the hut at the back and then and sit on the ground at the front. If these instructions are carried out I will release the child to you at that time. No police and just you. I will be watching"_ he said and then he hung up. Miley was shaking as she collapsed onto the sofa. He wanted her to drop the money off?

"Hannah?" Lilly asked as she dropped in the seat beside her. "I'll come with you and wait in the car, you can leave it a little ways away so he won't care" Miley looked at her and smiled tightly. This was going to be one of the scariest things she had ever done, way more scary than singing live in front of thousands of people, this time it was about her daughter's life. She hardly noticed the argument that was going on between Oliver and Novack. Oliver wanted to send in some police as back up for Miley but Novack was strongly arguing against this.

"He doesn't want there to be any police there Oken, he so much as spots one other person in the vicinity then we might as well pull the damn trigger ourselves!" Novack finally exploded, which is what finally got Miley's attention.

"Enough!" she yelled, and everyone fell silent and turned to look at Miley. "We're doing this exactly as he wants, I don't care if my life is in danger Detective" she told him as he started to protest. "This is about Savannah and I will do anything I have to do to get her back" There was another pause.

"Ok, but you're wearing a vest, I don't care what you say" Oliver gave in.

"Good, now that we've got that sorted, does anyone actually know where this Beach road is?" she asked, effectively breaking the tension as the final preparations were being made.

-LILEY-

She was so hungry. What she wouldn't give for nachos from Rico's right now, or her Mamaw's fried chicken, heck she'd even take some of her Mommy's pasta bake (which was about all she could cook). Just as she thought this, the mean guy walked back into the room and grabbed her arm to force her up and follow him.

"Come on!" he said gruffly. She followed him, trying to look for somewhere to run as she did but he took her into a garage and then straight into the back of a van, where he tied her hand together in front of her and tied her ankles together too. Once he had done this he shoved a Macdonalds bag into her hands before slamming the door. She heard him walk around the side of the van and then into the driver's seat before the van started and she felt it start to move. Did this mean she was finally going home? A spark of hope filled her and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She opened the bag in the dim light that was coming in through the gaps in the coverings over the windows and found that he had given her some nuggets, fries and a bottle of water. She hungrily ate the nuggets and fries despite the fact that they were freezing cold before opening the water and drinking half of it in one go. After the food, she felt and little better and settled down to wait for the van to stop and find out what was in store for her now.

-LILEY-

When 9pm rolled around, Miley was in a state of absolute nervousness. She didn't show it but she was terrified she would do something to make the kidnapper hurt Syd. Oliver had convinced her to allow him to accompany her rather than Lilly. He said that it would be safer for her to have him there then Lilly and since neither of them could really argue with his logic, especially as they now had the further worry of the new baby, he sat down in the driver's seat as they were preparing to leave. Miley turned to Lilly before she got into the car.

"I'll bring her home Lola" she told her as she firmly grasped her hand, "I promise"

"I know" Lilly whispered, "Just make sure you ALL come home" Lilly stressed the word 'all' knowing that they would be devastated if anything happened to Oliver as well. With one final squeeze to her hand, Miley got into the car and they drove away.

-LILEY-

When the van stopped and the door was opened, Syd blinked as the bright sunset filled her eyes. Her arm was grabbed again and as her vision cleared she could see they were parked behind a large wooden something. It became clearer what it was as they walked around it. It was one of those big outdoor cinema screens. The man marched her over to the hut at the back and inside. He let go of her arm and lifted a hidden trap door which she could see led to some sort of storage area and as they both descended the stairs she could see empty circle metal cases.

"They will rescue me" she said defiantly to the man. Stand up to bullies, rang through the mind, as she remembered her Mommy's words.

The man snorted and pushed her to sit down on a small crate. "Sit there and shut up, you make one noise and I'll knock you into the middle of next week, you hear?" Unbidden came the memory of one of her Momma's favourite movies and one of the characters responding 'And I will kick your sorry ass on Thursday'. Now she was brave, her Momma said too brave but she thought that she should just do as the man said, so she let him sit her down and just nodded.

They'll save me.

A.N. I'll try and get the next chapter out soonish but honestly I'm only about half way through it so it won't be as quick as this one was but hopefully no where near as long as the few months it took to get the last few chapters out lol, please review, Nicki xoxo


	8. Chapter 8 The Drop

A.N. ... please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me ... one because rotten stuff is never nice and two because I hate tomatoes and may end up getting sick which would therefore delay the next chapter *innocent smile* but here's chapter 8 hope ya enjoy!

Chapter Eight – The Drop

Miley was beyond nervous, beyond scared. She sat in the passenger seat as Oliver pulled the car over near the cinema and turned to smile nervously at her.

"You'll be fine Miles, just remember what he said ..."

"Drop the money in the hut and sit down in front of the screen, I got it Oliver, I promise" she tried to smile, "I won't do anything stupid"

"Ok" Oliver let out a long sigh. "Just be careful and I'll be waiting right here, you know what to do if anything goes wrong?" he asked. Miley smiled and lifted her hand to show a small wire taped to the inside of her wrist, with a small button in her palm.

"Hit the panic button" she stated calmly.

"Good, now go, the sooner you get there the sooner we'll get Syd back and you guys home"

"I like the sound of that" Miley said before climbing out of the chair and making her way as fast as she could down the dirt road. As she arrived at the old cinema she could see the small hut so made her way there and opened the door. The hut was a mess. An old projector had fallen by where it used to stand and there were old fast food containers strewn over the floor. After a glance at her watch she realised she was right on time and placed the bag in the centre of the room before making her way back outside. It was at that moment she thought she heard something. It sounded like something had fallen over. She quickly spun back around and scanned the little room. Her eyes fell on the floor, not a foot away from where she had placed the bag ... there was a trap door. She froze. Sydney could be down there; she could try and get her little girl back now. She didn't move as she considered all the options. No, she had to do what they asked, if she didn't they could kill her and Sydney and she was not going to risk Syd's life. Hesitating slightly, she backed out of the hut and walked to the big screen before quickly sitting down, her eyes glued to the hut. It was their move now.

-LILEY-

Lilly was pacing the living room. She must have made about a hundred laps of it since Miley left and then not five minutes after she and Oliver had driven away, Novack had made his excuses, saying he had to go check on some information that the kid who had dropped the note off had provided. He had just left, leaving her and Robbie Ray alone, both terrified that the worst might happen.

"Darlin' why don't you sit down with me, keep an old man company?" Robbie Ray asked, a ghost of a smile escaping onto his lips, which Lilly tried and failed to return.

"I can't sit down, not when I don't know whether they're ok" she told him as she started another lap of the living room, shoving her hands into the pockets of her turquoise Capri pants to keep her from wringing them as she had been doing.

"Lilly ..." Robbie Ray started to say but was cut off by an explosion from Lilly.

"My wife, daughter and best friend are all out there Mr Stewart! If this goes badly tonight I could lose the three most important people in my life and I don't think I could handle that! So I'm gonna pace and try and keep my mind from the worst case scenario's that keep bumping around up here" she took a breath and closed her eyes in attempt to calm herself. "I'm sorry but the pacing is keeping me from falling apart right now" she said. Robbie Ray nodded and Lilly started pacing again.

"They will come home Lilly ... all of them" Robbie Ray told her, trying to sound confident in that fact.

"I hope so, I really, really hope so" she whispered.

-LILEY-

Sydney was scared. The man was getting more and more worked up as he leaned against the wall. He had already smoked four cigarettes, one after the other and then he had taken out a bottle and taken a couple of drinks from it. She had turned her nose up; she could smell the horrible smell all the way over here. That was the stuff that her Momma told her adults drank to celebrate but she couldn't really see what he was celebrating. He started tapping his fingers on his knee, took another gulp of the drink, paused a few seconds and took out another cigarette, but before he could light it there was a noise above them, someone had walked into the hut, she had heard the door open and then someone walk into the middle of the room above. Sydney quickly looked at the man and then fell back in shock. He had taken a gun from somewhere and was now pointing it at her with one hand and using the other to press his index finger to his lips in the be quiet sign. She slowly nodded her head and heard the footsteps above her slowly start to move away. Who was it? Was it her Mommy or Momma, had they come to get her? How would they know she was here if she didn't let them know? But she couldn't because he had a gun so she stayed where she had fallen and didn't say a word.

A few seconds later, the man's cell phone started to vibrate on the surface next to him so he picked it up and flipped it open.

"Yeah?" he answered, "Good ... she's alone? ... How long should I wait? ... No problem" he hung up before turning to Syd, "Get up" he barked at her. Sydney scrambled to her feet and waited for his next instruction. "You and me are going for a little walk" he told her with a frightening smile.

Whatever was going to happen now didn't sound good.

A.N. I know I don't deserve it but please review :) thanks Nicki xoxo


	9. Chapter 9 Didn't Go According To Plan

A.N. Hi guys, here's the next chapter :) I just wanna say thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed my "Strongest There Is" story. I was so happy to read all your comments :) and thanks for all the reviews on this story too ... without any further ado, here's chapter 9 ...

Chapter Nine – Thing's didn't go according to plan

Miley had only been sat down for all of five minutes when the door to the hut opened and Sydney walked out ahead of a tall beefy man. Her first reaction to seeing Sydney was delight that she was alive and well but the feeling quickly turned to dread at the sight of the gun he was holding to her temple. She quickly stood but didn't move towards them, knowing that he would probably hurt Sydney if she did. Instead she spoke up.

"Please, just take the money and give me my daughter back. All I want is her, I don't care about the money or anything else" she begged.

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah" the man responded mockingly, "The person I'm working with wants nothing more than to see you humiliated and broke but is too much of a chicken shit to do more than ransom this little brat" he shook Sydney by the shoulder and Miley watched her wince from the force, "for enough money for his sister and you couldn't wait to fall over yourself to give us the money! You're pathetic!" he spat and walked closer to her. At this point they were less than three feet apart and they were so close that she could almost reach out and pull Sydney to her but he still had the gun trained on her.

"Savannah, are you ..." Miley started to ask but was interrupted as the man reached over and back handed her so hard that she fell to the floor using her hands to break the fall.

"Momma!" Sydney exclaimed and then she remembered something her Mommy had taught her and elbowed the man, hard, right where she said it hurt all men. He gasped and fell to his knees and she ran over to her Momma. "Momma are you ok? Please get up Momma" she begged. It took a few moments but Miley shook her head slightly to clear it and quickly looked around to see the man was already gathering himself enough to be pointing the gun at them again. She pulled Sydney to stand behind her as she got to her feet.

"Please just take the money and go!" she yelled, trying to cover Sydney as much as she could.

"I couldn't agree more" came a voice from behind the man. Novack was stood there, pointing his gun and the man. Sydney gripped her Momma's hand tighter as she saw him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the man gasped, still in pain.

"You just couldn't stick to the plan, could you?" Novack hissed. "How hard is it? Get the money and leave the brat in the room, there's a secret passage for God's sake, that would mean they would never have traced you and you just had to show yourself and ruin everything. How the hell am I going to help Mary now?" he bellowed.

"DROP YOUR GUNS!" yelled the voice of Oliver who had suddenly appeared behind Novack. Miley was confused for all of two seconds before she realised that as she had fallen a few moments ago, she had fallen on the panic button which had brought Oliver running. "Don't make this worse Novack, so far no one is hurt!" he continued.

"MY SISTER IS HURT 'CAPTAIN'" he yelled back, sarcastically stressing the word 'captain'. "And it's all her fault! Her and her little wife!"

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked confused. Novack spun around to face her; he was obviously incensed about this.

"You FIRED my sister falsely, she hadn't done anything wrong and that caused her to spend more time with THAT loser" he pointed his gun at the man standing between them, "Which caused her to have nervous breakdown and try to commit SUICIDE!"

"Wait, who is your sister?" she asked. She and Lilly didn't often fire people; in fact she could only remember three people that had ever been let go. One had constantly been late, one had never done any work and seemed quite pleased to go and the third and shaken her and Lilly to the core, she had been taking pictures of her and Lola in a serious make out session in her office and sold the pictures she had also stolen Hannah items and sold them. She and Lilly knew that the only reason she had done these things is because her husband forced her but they had to protect their secret as much as possible and she had refused their offer of help to divorce him, out of fear that he would do worse so they had let her go.

"My sister is Mary MacKay, she was Mary Novack before she married him and you broke her! I only wanted the money I needed to get her into a first class mental hospital. I wanted you to pay for what you had broken!" he spat, bitterly.

"Mary MacKay stole from us and invaded private moments in a private office. We offered to pay for a lawyer to help with her divorce but she refused to let us help her. If anyone is at fault for your sister's condition it's him" she pointed at the man, "And a little of her own fault for not accepting the help we offered" Miley clarified.

"MY SISTER IS A GOOD PERSON" he screamed.

"Yes! Yes she is!" Miley screamed back, "She was in a difficult situation and made some bad choices, but she would never have kidnapped a child!" There was silence after Miley had said this where Novack stood completely still staring at Miley. After a few moments, his expression changed from anger to shock.

"No" he whispered, "What have I done?" he looked from his gun to Sydney who was still stood behind her Momma and dropped the gun. "I'm so sorry"

"NO!" yelled the man, drawing everyone's attention back to him and they quickly realised he had picked up the gun that Novack had dropped; he pointed one gun at Miley and one at Oliver. Novack quickly stepped between Miley and him.

"Don't do it, it's not worth it Kevin" he tried to reason, "It's over"

"It's not over until I get out of here with my money!" Kevin yelled back at Novack and before anybody could do anything else, he shot guns, one directly at Oliver and one at Miley. Oliver got a perfect shot at Kevin as he was hit and Novack managed to jump in front of the bullet meant for Miley. As all three men went down Miley pulled her daughter to her and tried to cover every inch of her from being hurt and when she turned around she quickly ran over to Oliver with Sydney.

"Oliver!" she yelled and pulled his shirt open to reveal a bullet proof vest and the bullet wedged there right over his heart. He coughed and sat up with Miley's help.

"Damn those things hurt" he wheezed.

"That's not funny Oliver" she snapped.

"Sorry Hannah" he smiled.

"Guys, I know I don't deserve it but can I have some help over here?" Novack's voice spoke out. They all quickly looked around to see him holding his arm and shirt covered in blood. Just as he finished saying that two police cars came racing onto the scene, closely followed by an ambulance. Miley turned to Sydney and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey kid, sorry it took me so long" she told her. Sydney just threw herself into her Momma's arms.

"I knew you'd come"

A.N. See no cliff hanger here :) please review guys, thanks Nicki xoxo


	10. Chapter 10 Back Home

A.N. I'm really in a writing mood at the minute lol, anyways here's chapter 10 (I can hear the finally's from here lol) just one more chapter after this :)

Chapter Ten – Back Home

Miley, Oliver and Sydney were all checked over by the EMT's and Novack's wound was dressed before they took him away. Kevin's body was also collected just as they were leaving to go home. When they were all safely in the car, Miley turned to Sydney and pulled her wig off and did the same to her own wig.

"Feel better?" she smiled at her daughter, knowing she hated the wigs.

"Thanks Momma, I was waiting for you to come and get me," Syd smiled. Miley grinned and pulled her daughter into a tight hug which she didn't release until they pulled up at Robbie Ray's house, they both almost fell out of the car in their haste to enter the house and get back to Lilly. Miley reached the door first and opened it for her daughter to go running inside.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she ran inside. Lilly was stood in the kitchen and she spun around and gasped in happiness as she saw her daughter running towards her.

"Sydney!" she yelled and scooped her daughter up into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Lilly asked quickly and then she saw Miley walking towards her too and smiled at her wife. "I love you both so much" she whispered as Miley reached then and she felt Miley wrap her arms around Sydney and then her. They stood hugging each other for a few minutes until they broke apart when Robbie Ray came crashing into the room.

"Oh thank God you're all ok!" he exclaimed and then somehow he managed to crush all three of his girls into his own hug.

"Daddy ... Daddy ... DAD!" Miley shouted, trying to get her Dad's attention, "We're having a hard time breathin' here!"

Robbie Ray let them go at once. "I'm so sorry Bud," he apologised before turning to Sydney, "Hey there mighty mouse! Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah Pops, Momma and Uncle Ollie saved me" she said happily before turning to Lilly, "Thanks for sending them Mommy" she smiled before tucking her head into Lilly's shoulder and sticking her thumb in her mouth. At once her eyelids started to droop but Miley placed her hand on her daughters back.

"Oh no you don't lil miss, we got to get you in the shower and then we'll tuck you up in bed, how does that sound?" she smiled.

"Ok" came the sleepy response.

-LILEY-

The next day, Oliver came to see Miley and Lilly. Apparently Novack had requested to speak to Hannah and Lola and Oliver had come to ask if they wanted to. They spoke about it briefly before they both agreed that they had to speak to him to find out what was happening with him. Although they both were as angry as hell with him for what he had done by taking Syd, they could understand what had driven him to such desperate action. When they arrived at the hospital where he was being held for treatment, they were taken to a side room that was being guarded by two police officers. Inside he was lying on the bed staring out of the window with his arm handcuffed to the bed. As the door opened he turned to look at them and at once his expression changed to one of guilt and shame.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me." Novack said, his voice a little hoarse.

"Well we understand why you did what you did but you could have hurt our daughter and we can't forgive that" Miley told him.

"Yes I know," he sighed, "I've just messed everything up through my anger and because of the wrong information I was given and now I can't even look after my sister in the small way I was." He looked more shamed still at this, "At least I know that _he_ won't be hurting her anymore" he smiled sadly. "They've told me she's been moved to a state institution, I hope that they will let me see her sometimes"

Miley and Lilly looked at each other and at once they knew what was right. "Novack, you are a good man, you've just been misguided. We tried to help your sister but she was either too proud or too scared to accept it and I'm sorry that we didn't try harder. We will pay for her medical care, get her set up in a private care facility and ensure that she visits you regularly" Miley told him. He sat and stared at the two people before him before he stuttered out his next sentence.

"You ... you guys ... you ... I mean you would do that for us?" he asked, scarcely believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, Mary was a good person and she didn't deserve what has happened to her," Lilly said, "I can't forgive you Novack, but I hope you can accept this"

"I'm so so sorry for what I did" he said, tears brimming his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he coughed slightly and took control of himself, "This is more than I deserve after what I did but I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it" he said, trying but failing to smile at them, "Thank you _so_ much for helping my sister." He paused as he closed his eyes as if in pain, "You've got a really strong little girl Mrs. Montana and Mrs. Montana, I really hope she will understand with time that I never ..." he trailed off, "No I just hope she forgets as she grows older so what happened doesn't hurt her anymore than it already has"

Miley and Lilly left shortly after this and never saw Novack again.

A.N. please review :) thanks Nicki xoxo


End file.
